Cinderella's Secret
by CherryonTop-3
Summary: Being royal isn't half bad, unless you're a princess who is a crossdresser and is forced into marriage! How will this girl cope with everything? A VOCALOIDS fanfic. Rated M in later chapters for explicit sensual content and mild language.


Cinderella's Secret

A Vocaloid Fanfic by DeaththeGirlSymmetry88888/00000 , based on Cantarella. (Not KaitoxMiku though) Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid or any of it's characters. Pairings- Kaito x OC {Sorry KaitoxMiku fans! Even though I'm a Kaito Miku fan myself, the plot of this story didn't fit Miku's personality!}

I woke up to find the same thing I do everyday. Every morning since the day I was 2 years old, the maids always put a fresh glass of sparkling water, a plate of strawberries, and a new dress on my vanity table. Though, I never used it, they bought me the most expensive vanity table, also considering we were royalty.

When they started placing these things on my vanity table, I immediately put the dress on, ate the strawberries, and drank the water. But after a few years, I got tired of looking and acting like a girl. When I first told my parents I wanted to cross dress, they said it was preposterous, and that I should act feminine like a girl should, but then my mother and I made a deal.

She said that if I wanted to cross dress, I would have to dress like a prince, not a peasant boy. I agreed, because that was the closest I could get to looking like a boy. So a little after, I had the maids discard my makeup and dresses, but my mother said that in case I changed my mind about cross dressing, to keep them in a secret closet. That is also why I always wake up to a fresh dress, probably because my mother is hoping that one day, I dress like a girl again. Also, I had the castle barber cut my hair like a boy's.

I got up, and walked over to my table, examining the dress. It had black poofy sleeves, with black fabric gloves extending to the fingers, and had many silky black ruffles at the bottom. Next to the dress was a black frilly collar that had a black rose on it. I crunched up the dress and stuffed it in my locked closet, where all the other dresses were. I then went to the closet across from the first one.

I opened it and started shuffling through the outfits. There were several prince outfits. Some of them were like the mix of a tux and kimono, others were black obis. I decided to put on one of the theatrical-looking outfits. It was fit for a prince in fact. At the ends of each sleeve were white frilly cuffs, and was followed up the arm by puffy black long sleeves that led to puffy shoulder sleeves and at the neck was the same white material as at the wrist.

The pants were not poofy though, they were not too big, but not too slim and they were black, complementing the rest of the outfit. I took off my boxers and sweat shirt, and then slipped on the clothing, after putting on some fresh under garments. I then brushed my brown hair quickly and stepped out of my big bedroom. I slowly walked down the hallway only to be stopped abruptly by my two annoying little sisters.

"Where ya goin' Nii-san~?" Shouna asked innocently. "To eat breakfast." I bluntly replied, looking them dead in the eye. "But we're having a tea party in our room~ Why not join us?" Jinora said with puppy dog eyes. "The last time I joined your little 'tea party' was when you two tied me up in your closet because I accidentally threw away your blue dresses." I replied as bluntly before, remembering the horrible time.

"Aww…" Shouna sighed. "Maybe next time~" Jinora finished, with a devilish smile on her face, before skipping off with Shouna back to their room. I sighed, and then continued walking down the hallway and then descending down the big, shiny staircase into the gourmet kitchen. I walked over to the big, silver cabinets, only to be stopped again, but this time by two maids.

"We are sorry to interrupt your dining Sir Hisoka, but your parents have requested for you to come immediately to their chamber." Both the maids said in unison. I did another exasperated sigh. "Fine, fine." I grumbled, walking past them and into the west hall. As I was walking I looked out the clear glass windows off the castle and saw that several royal families were entering our courtyard. I then started running towards my parents chamber, wanting to know what was going on. I quickly opened the doors, to find my parents sitting in their 'thrones'. I walked up to where they were, the guards letting me pass through. "What's going on outside?" I asked, in a bit of a commanding voice.

"Sweetie, by the Kingdom's traditions, we must find you a husband to marry." My mother said getting out of her glorified chair and her eyes trying to sweeten the fact that they were forcing me to marry. "A husband?" I practically shouted. "Dear, please go through with it at least a one month. If he is not to your liking anymore, then you may get divorced." My father added calmly. I made a frustrated sigh and replied begrudgingly, "Fine." I stepped out of the chamber and went outside to greet the several men that were supposedly 'suited' for me to marry.


End file.
